Catnip and Blondes
by Brooding-Blonde
Summary: Ikuto finds a room with catnip. He gets high and then Tadase shows up. This will either end great or horrible depending on your opinion. Takuto meaning shounen-ai rated T for safety. I really don't want to get in trouble for mislabelling the rating.


Catnip and Blondes

Okay I was left home alone with food music a computer and a plot idea. This is never a good combination for me. Especially when that music is owl city… something about the lyrics and beats makes me really happy and I start feeling really high. Which was good since this is a major crack fic. The crack is the strange stuff I put the guys through not the pairing. I love this pairing to death and they don't have many fics so. Here I go!

Tadase: If Belle owned Shugo Chara! Then Amu would be living in a hole somewhere being forced to watch Ikuto and I make out.

Ikuto: Do you have any objections to making out with me?

Belle: O.O (I feel awkward.)

Tadase: No! It would just be torture for Hinamori-san. I may not like her romantically but she's still my friend.

Ikuto: rolls eyes, grabs Tadase and goes to the closet.

Belle: Wait if you guys are doing something! Why don't you just do it out here so I can take notes for my fanfiction! If I owned you I wouldn't be in this predicament… Darn.

TT-TT

_+.+_Breaking_The_Page_+.+_

Hey, something in this room smells awesome. What is it? Okay there's a big cardboard box that's been taped shut. An oversized scratching post… must not give into the temptation. I must find the mysterious smell. Hmm, there's a small grassy spot in the corner over here. I'm getting closer and the smell's getting stronger. Oh My CATNIP! I know I'm supposed to be all cool and calm and crap but. I have a cat Chara and this stuff drives me mad. I could feel my sanity leaving as I grew ever nearer to my equivalent of marijuana.

It tickles my nose as I can't resist rubbing my face in the soft branchy things of the plants. I grab handfuls of the stuff picking it up and sniffing it like a mad man. And that is when all my rational thought fled…

_+.+_Breakin'_It_All_Ninja-like_+.+_

"Ikuto, Ikuto, where are you Ikuto?" I called to the empty hallway where my friend was last seen. The observatory confused me but I was stuck searching for my neko friend in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. Why, you may ask, because I really don't want to answer Hinamori-san's question. I still can't believe she asked me out. I don't like her like that but I don't want to break her heart with only that simple reason. She is obviously a female and those are creatures that must be dealt with carefully and calmly.

I had to leave the area quickly, so I volunteered to find Ikuto who had been missing for a while. I figure if I can find him, maybe he can help me with my girl problem. He's probably had tons of girlfriends and experience when dealing with their feelings. I've taken another wrong turn and reached a dead end. I'm probably hopelessly lost by now. I hope I find Ikuto soon; he has a strong sense of smell that would be helpful for finding our way out.

A loud bang interrupts my thoughts so I follow the sound. It came from this room over here. I open the door and am met with a surprise. Ikuto is clawing an over-sized scratching post; he has those cat ears poking out from under his midnight blue hair. His dark blue eyes are narrowed and looking at the scratching post like it's a vicious enemy. It's actually kind of adorable.

"Ikuto, hello?" I call to him as I step over the shredded remains of a cardboard box, and the yarn balls spilling onto the floor in multicolored lines. I do not notice Ikuto's tail until I almost step on it. I end up tripping and falling onto a random patch of grass. The stalks of which tickle my nose enough to make me sneeze. This catches Ikuto's attention. He turns to me and a feral smile crosses his features. He approaches me slowly.

"Tadase, Tadase, what's an adorable little blonde boy like you doing here?" His voice is practically purring and he stops right in front of me. I can't reply to him. Did he just call me adorable? Is he okay? He sounds… not like himself. Before I can react properly he's on top of me, straddling my waist with his hands on either side of my face.

"Ikuto, wh-what are you- mmf!" His lips are on mine and it feels good. They're soft and warm. I react naturally, kissing him back. This is strange; my first kiss is with Ikuto. I figured it would be a girl, but oh well. This is probably better. I reach my arms up and wrap them around his neck pulling him closer. His lips leave mine, making a soft whine escape me at the loss of contact. He moves his lips next to my ear.

"So Tadase, what brought you here?" He purred into my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

"I had girl trouble and came looking for you." My voice surprised me as it came out shaky and quiet. A low chuckle came from the body above me.

"I'll make sure you don't have any more girl trouble, Tadase-kun." Again with the purring, if he keeps doing that I may have to push him off me. Wait a second what does he mean by no more girl trouble?

"Wh-what do you mean by no more girl trouble?" It was starting to worry me since he was slowly lowering himself so that he was lying on top of me.

"If you're mine I'll keep all the girls from troubling you, my sweet smelling Tadase-kun." Okay there may be something wrong with him. I should probably get him away from the catnip and then see if he still feels the same. I think I may actually like him, but it may just be the catnip talking.

"Ikuto, do you want to go get something to eat? I think there's some in the main room." I looked up at him, right into those deep dark blue eyes that remind me of the night sky.

"I'd rather eat you." I could feel the expression of disbelief appearing on my face from his words. He didn't take notice as he started to kiss my neck. A moan escaped my lips. It felt amazing with his lips there. He bit down on the spot he had been kissing, making me wince at the slight pain of his sharp teeth drawing a little blood. I felt a rough tongue against the spot and then he continued to kiss it.

"I-Ikuto, pl-please s-stop."

"Why? I don't want to stop." He looked down at my face.

"The, the others will probably come looking for the both of us soon. We don't want to be caught in an awkward position, now do we?" He just stared into my eyes for a little bit before lifting himself off of me. He held a hand out to me to help me up. I smiled softly as I took it. I didn't expect what happened next. I was suddenly lifted into his arms and he started to carry me, princess style out of the room.

We somehow weaved through the hallways and came upon the main room where everyone was sitting. The collective gasp at our entrance made my face glow red as Rudolph's nose. Everyone was silent as Ikuto; still carrying me strode confidently into the now silent room.

"Ikuto, what are you doing with Tadase-kun?" Amu's high pitched voice broke the silence.

"He is mine; I can do as I wish with him." Everyone stopped after hearing this and my face was probably shining like Rudolph's nose was on that fateful Christmas night now.

"Tadase, did you have any say in this?" Najihiko asked calmly but you could hear the slight amusement in his voice.

"Not really, I think he's a bit high on catnip." I answered and Ikuto looked down at me. We locked eyes and he leaned down to my ear to whisper.

"High on catnip and a certain blonde." He placed a kiss on my mouth and I was too stunned to hear the anguished scream of Amu losing the two guys she was falling for. Well I heard it but, right then I didn't give a crap. She may be my friend but her feelings didn't faze me as I kissed Ikuto back in front of the livid pinkette. Maybe I should see if he still likes me after the catnip fumes leave his system. Or just make sure he always has them so he can stay my mine.

_+.+_Broken_To_Bits_+.+_

I have finished this one shot. I hope y'all like it because I enjoyed writing it. It may be random and strange and not good. If it is please tell me and I won't attempt to write something randomly again. Please review. It keeps me writing and makes me feel like I'm the one high on catnip.

Ikuto: I quite enjoyed the story I got to claim what was mine right in front of that pink haired annoyance.

Tadase: I'm embarrassed and wondering, where the heck did this come from?

Belle: I was thinking about that time in Shugo Chara that someone had a stalk of catnip and it made Ikuto go all crazy. I thought it would be fun to write something strange for one of my favorite pairings.

Tadase: Hooray! I didn't think many people thought we could be together. They're too focused on Hinamori-san's indecisiveness about the two of us to realize that we like each other and not her.

Ikuto: Shut up about Amu, Tadase-kun. (Grabs Tadase by the back of the head and crushes their lips together.)

Belle: I need my camera and a notebook! (Runs off looking for the camera that never wants to be found when needed.)


End file.
